Dream Obscene
by lessxordinary
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Tsviets from Dirge of Cerberus. Most likely pairings include; RossoxEveryone, WeissxNero, VincentxNero, GenesisxWeiss Yaoi, Yuri, possible mature content. Also taking pairing requests.
1. Red is the New Pink

They'd been trying to call her Violet, all of the scientists of Deepground deciding it was high time they had a sex-kitten type to play with.

Argento hadn't turned out as they'd planned. And Shelke, the Transperent, just wasn't much of an enticement.

They wanted her the way only scientists, nerds, could want a curvaceous, sensual brain-child of their own.

They'd wanted her to be pretty, lust-worthy. The thing to fill their dreams and, as they controlled everything within Deepground, they wanted to control her.

They'd wanted her to be a blonde. They'd wanted a short skirt. And make-up.

Purple, of course. To match.

They hadn't liked it much when she'd slaughtered half their task-force.

Or when she dyed their ridiculous spandex leotard red with blood.

After that, no one argued anymore.

Rosso she was. And Rosso she would stay.


	2. Jealousy

"Are you jealous?"

She used to purr, half-asleep, her eyes lidded with sex and weariness. Her fingertips rested on her perfect body, nude, every dip and curve laid bare to my hungry eyes.

She would always find the energy to ask, even when she stumbled back to our room, half-dead from blood loss and getting taken by any scientist, or Nero, or Weiss, or Azul she'd happened to want. Azul was the worse. She'd come back unable to move.

But she never forgot me.

"Are you jealous?"

Jealous of her fickle love, how impossible she was to follow? In the basest of ways I was jealous. Emotions were gone, but not that one, not her. She could cause fire in a heart of ice.

She used to undress me, run her fingers over my child's body, just to tease me, when Azul and Nero and Argento hadn't been enough. She used to touch me, just to watch me squirm, to get a reaction from me when no one else could. Her full breasts pressed against my tiny body.

She used to ask me, just to hear me answer.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I'm jealous... Rosso, please." Please stop selling yourself short, stop torturing me, please, be mine, please, let me touch you, please, stop, please, Rosso, please.

But it never seemed to have any effect. She'd laugh, and lay back down, turning her bare back on me. From me. Away from me.

"Good."

And the sound would stay in the room til morning.


	3. What Could Be More Beautiful?

Human once.

He toyed with the idea. Azul had been human, but he'd outgrown it. Rosso had never been human, and Shelke probably still was. Argento was human. But what was he?

_Wake up, medicate, again  
Ever after is a friend_

"This is wrong... isn't it?"

"When your father is inside of you and the planet itself wants you dead... You tell me what's right."

"...But it's wrong."

"Do you care?"

The pain was searing.

_But you and I we get so high  
We never quite came down_

Weiss pressed his lips to the youth's body, tracing the black tattoos, his tongue running a zig zag pattern. Heat built within him. "Nero..." He murmured. Nero lifted purple lips to kiss him.

_'Ever after again.'_

He murmured.

_What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace_

It was there, all along. The thought that it had never been quite real. And it would one day end. The quick fucks in a dark room wouldn't be enough. Weiss would awaken Omega and Nero... Nero would fade.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what."

"Thinking about it."

"Weiss... I can't, you-"

"We're together now." Kisses that blinded, hands that protected, a voice that made him weep.

'But not forever, Weiss.' He wanted to say. 'Not forever.'

_All the things we'll never know so beautiful they're slipping away_

"It's my fate, not yours, Nero."

"But it's one and the same. You are the only one who-"

"Please. I know what's happening. And all the hatred, all the love, all the power in the world couldn't stop it."

"Weiss, plea-"

"Do you still think it's so wrong?"

_Light my past on fire  
Spell it right in black and white  
A coward's here for hire_

Hair fell over him, silver tangled with ebony locks. Tongues and mouths and bodies were melded into one, and he was no longer sure where one began and the next ended. Weiss ground into him, painful and strong and perfect. He gasped, choking as the pain bubbled and grew. Weiss didn't know it hurt, though, and he never would. He bit back screams as sex and blood and darkness and pain filled the room. It writhed around him, a bitter sadness he couldn't explain away.

"It's not wrong.

_It's beautiful."_

_It's beautiful, slipping away_

"Weiss, I can't..." _It's beautiful, slipping away_ "All I want-" _It's beautiful, slipping away_ "I never meant-"_It's beautiful, slipping away_

"Don't leave me!"

He'd never looked as beautiful as he walked out the door, casting one sad, backwards glance over his shoulder.

"Good bye, little brother. Be good."

Be good, I love you. I love you I love you I love you.

He knew it. Despite the word.

He screamed his name.

But he was already gone.

_It's time to pack up and vacate  
I'm so fed up of closing up  
And running from myself_

Years passed, and then Vincent came.

The hiding, hearing Weiss's voice in shadows, could end.

They could be one, pure and untainted, before they'd fallen so far.

'Weiss...'

_What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace  
All the things we'll never know  
so beautiful they're slipping away_

Oh, so this was power. Perfect feeling, passion bleeding to every pore, fire burning through his veins, arching down his back.

"Older brother..."

"It's okay, Nero. We'll be alright now."

The thoughts were so different then the words.

Their bodies joined to one, feelings locked and merged, inseparable.

It was like a dark, liquid cocoon.

"Weiss... I love you."

"I know."

_What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace  
All the things we'll never know  
so beautiful they're slipping away_

Dashed upon the rocks, Weiss lay, broken on uncaring rubble.

But they would never, never be apart.

"Weiss... hold me until we get there."

"I will."

_Wake up, medicate, again  
'Cause ever after is my friend_

_"For ever after."_


End file.
